


Восьмое деяние милосердия

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс трижды посетил квартиру Мориарти. И в третий раз всё пошло немного не так.  <br/>Написано на летнюю фэндомную битву для fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015.<br/>Беты: Бааванши, Julia Devi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восьмое деяние милосердия

Я сидел в красивом кабинете профессора Мориарти и напускал на себя скучающий вид всякий раз, когда строгий дворецкий заходил, чтобы спросить, не нужно ли мне чего-нибудь. После того, как шаги за дверью затихали, я продолжал пользоваться ситуацией и просмотрел оставшуюся часть бумаг, которые мне удалось обнаружить. 

Ничего компрометирующего. Я не нашёл ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на преступления профессора. Единственное, что мне посчастливилось отыскать — чеки по хозяйству, выданные шестью разными банками. Что же, уже что-то.

— Нашли что-то интересное, мистер Холмс? 

По моим подсчётам у меня оставалась пара часов до возвращения хозяина, но, похоже, на сей раз я ошибся в вычислениях. Я оглянулся. Мориарти стоял в дверях, по выражению его лица — насмешливо-снисходительному — можно было предположить, что он уже какое-то время наблюдал за мной. Почему я не услышал его шагов?

— Нет, мистер Мориарти. Только чеки, — ответил я, возвращая ему улыбку. Хорошо, что отмычка была спрятана у меня в кармане. Чеки лежали на столе, что с того, что посетитель в ожидании со скуки мог поинтересоваться чужими чеками?

— Вот как, вас интересуют мои хозяйственные счета? А я думал, вас интересуют мои дневники, — он кивнул на стол, в котором был верхний, запертый хитроумным способом, ящик. Я безуспешно пытался открыть его полчаса назад. А вот в нижнем мне удалось покопаться.

— Дать вам ключ? — Мориарти показал мне ключ от стола на тонкой серебряной цепочке. — Или вы уже успели вскрыть нужный вам ящик отмычкой?

Я успел и не нашёл там ничего интересного. Лгать было бессмысленно: он видел меня насквозь.

— Не стоит. Мои отмычки удобнее вашего ключа.

— Знаете, что я думаю, мистер Холмс, — произнёс он задумчиво. — Вы — сыщик-любитель, а не детектив из Скотланд-Ярда, и ваш любительский обыск незаконен. Я бы мог привлечь вас к ответственности.

— Но не станете. 

— Верно, не стану.

Он прошёл мимо меня и занял своё место за столом.

— Не пора ли вам домой, на Бейкер-стрит? Или вы хотели что-то ещё?

— Мне нравится ваш Грёз, мистер Мориарти, — сказал я. — Одно меня удивляет — на том аукционе выставлялся «Разбитый кувшин», почему вы выбрали этот портрет?

— Потому что и мне нравится мой Грёз, мистер Холмс, — раздельно проговорил он и уставился на меня, всем своим видом показывая, что ждёт, когда я уйду и оставлю его в покое.

— Хотел бы я увидеть, какая картина висит у вас в спальне, — выпалил я. Чересчур поспешно, быть может, но что мне было терять?

После такого заявления любой добропорядочный джентльмен выставил бы меня за дверь, а Мориарти всего лишь взглянул на меня с интересом.

— Даже так? Хорошо, я вам покажу. Следуйте за мной, мистер Холмс.

***

Я никогда не был в Венеции, но видел полотно Каналетто и не мог не узнать Мост вздохов, изображённый на… безусловно, очень хорошей, даже превосходной, но — небольшой копии холста Уильяма Тёрнера. Венецианские Мост вздохов, Дворец дожей и таможня — неплохая компания для сна. Центром картины являлась изящная белая башня, зеркально отражённая в тёмной воде.

— Это, как вы можете видеть, копия, мистер Холмс. 

— Разумеется, копия. Оригинал здесь бы не поместился. 

Возможно, оригинал находился где-то ещё. У этого человека много счетов в разных банках, он может приобретать дорогие предметы искусства, мог бы приобрести и замок, в котором разместилась бы богатая коллекция.

Что до спальни, то даже беглый осмотр позволял сделать один, но очень важный вывод: спальня никогда не использовалась по назначению. Да, пыль здесь вытирали регулярно, и простыни, вероятно, меняли часто, но комната выглядела нежилой, стерильной, по ней невозможно было узнать о том, кому она принадлежала, ровным счётом ничего. Копия картины в копии спальни.

— Вы слишком хорошо разбираетесь в живописи для обычного любителя, — сказал Мориарти. — Надеюсь, что спорт и иные, более приличествующие джентльменам развлечения, вызывают у вас такой же интерес, как искусство.

Я смотрел прямо на него и молчал. Несомненно, он имел представление о том, какие занятия вызывали у меня интерес. И, возможно, знал, какое место в моих интересах занимает он сам, но не подавал виду.

— Если хотите, я оставлю вас здесь одного, вы можете продолжить… ваши поиски. Я могу принести вам лампу, если вы надумаете искать тайник под кроватью. Ключ больше не предлагаю, вы же сами сказали, что предпочитаете отмычки.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы остались. И заперли дверь изнутри.

— И что же, вы будете подбирать отмычку ко мне? — усмехнулся Мориарти. — Зачем же закрывать дверь, тем более — на ключ? Входная дверь заперта на засов. Кроме нас с вами в квартире никого нет: Стивенса я отпустил к больной супруге.

Я подумал, что не хочу соревноваться в остроумии, если можно дать объяснения через поступки вместо лишних слов, и подошёл к нему вплотную. Он продолжал смотреть на меня насмешливо и холодно, и тогда я просто взял его за руку и мягко увлёк на кровать. Он не оказывал сопротивления, когда я, навалившись сверху, начал целовать его сухие губы. Я предпочёл бы, чтобы он открыл рот и впустил мой язык, но он не разжимал зубы и не отвечал на мои поцелуи. Я не осмелился продолжать без разрешения и просто лёг рядом с ним на кровати.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил я. — Можно ли мне переходить к следующему этапу… поиска?

— Зависит от того, что вы ищете, — ответил он сухо, продолжая лежать на спине и не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом.

— Мне кажется, я высказался довольно прямо, — заметил я, непроизвольно скопировав его тон.

— Именно это мне и удивительно. Вот вам ключ от комнаты. Если вы хотели оглушить меня таким удивительным способом, чтобы продолжить обыск, то вы не преуспели.

Он вытащил ключ из кармана жилета и дал мне, но я не взял. Он сказал, что дверь заперта на засов, у меня не было причин не доверять ему в этом. Он немного помедлил и положил ключ обратно в карман.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы оставались в сознании, — ответил я. — Так что вы скажете насчёт следующего этапа? Мне можно переходить к нему или вы против?

— Я не против.

— Но вы и не за.

— Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите, — все еще сохраняя ровный тон, промолвил Мориарти. — Чтобы я кинулся в ваши объятия? Почему вы считаете, я должен это сделать?

— Вы позволяете мне слишком многое. Не только сейчас. Вы много раз могли убить меня, но щадили. Вы могли вызвать полицию, но вместо этого отослали слуг. Единственный ответ, который пришёл мне в голову...

Я не рискнул сказать и это прямо. Мориарти ответил не сразу. Он раздумывал около минуты, потом повернулся ко мне и заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Возможно, я так понимаю милосердие — дать утолить жажду страждущему. Но стоит ли убить алчущего воды, если он от жадности выпьет больше, чем в состоянии проглотить? Вы хотите более прямой ответ? Вы его получите.

Он улыбнулся. Я воспринял его слова как предложение продолжить поиск отмычки к его чувствам. Я начал раздевать его, мне почему-то не терпелось прикоснуться к его коже, и сначала я довольно ловко развязал чёрный шёлковый галстук, а потом занялся жилетом и рубашкой, но слишком увлёкся и оторвал пуговицу на дорогом жилете. 

— Аккуратнее, — проворчал Мориарти и отодвинулся от меня. — Вы так нетерпеливы! Я считал вас более сдержанным человеком.

— Сдержанность в постели неуместна, — отозвался я.

— Я бы хотел сохранить остальные пуговицы, — уже более спокойно произнёс он. — Так что, если вы не возражаете, стоит сделать всё более цивилизованно.

С этим словами он встал, я последовал за ним. Он откинул тяжёлое покрывало и единственное шерстяное одеяло. Простыни, как я и думал, были чистыми и сухими, мне послышался запах лаванды.

Мориарти снял сюртук, полурасстёгнутый жилет и положил всё на кресло рядом с кроватью. Сначала я любовался тем, как он раздевается дальше и затем ложится под одеяло, а потом быстро освободился от своей одежды и присоединился к нему. Постель была холодная, но Мориарти был холоднее. Я не понимал, почему он до сих пор не прогнал меня прочь, но при этом демонстрировал полное безразличие ко всему, кроме оторванной пуговицы.

— Что мне можно? — спросил я.

— Всё, что вы можете предложить.

— Я намерен удивить вас так, чтобы услышать ваши вздохи.

— Вздохи? Какие именно? Те, которые издают несчастные, следующие в тюрьму по Мосту вздохов?

— Нет, те, что издают счастливые.

— С вашим-то опытом? Вернее с его отсутствием? Ну что же, удивите меня.

Я знал, что в состоянии доставить Мориарти не только интеллектуальное, но и чисто физическое наслаждение, хотя до сегодняшнего вечера не думал об этом всерьёз. Он был таким же худым, как я, и столь же чистоплотным, прикасаться к нему было блаженством. Сначала я решил проверить, насколько Мориарти заинтересован во мне, для чего положил два пальца на ямку между ключицами и ощутил слабую пульсацию. Для начала сойдёт. Я начал целовать его лицо, шею, спускаться ниже, мне хотелось, чтобы он привыкнул ко мне, прежде чем приступить к чему-то большему. Я чувствовал, как его кожа потеплела под моими ласками, а дыхание из ровного стало чуть более учащённым.

Мне хотелось добиться наилучшего эффекта, и я занялся его членом, сначала осторожно лаская пальцами, потом вобрав в рот почти целиком. На сей раз я был не так нетерпелив, я действовал неторопливо и сдержанно, под моим языком его член затвердел. Мориарти выгнулся мне навстречу и вцепился своими аккуратно подстриженными ногтями в простыню. Но, несмотря на физиологическую реакцию, ничего похожего на стон я не услышал.

Итак, придётся использовать второй способ. Я не разуверился в первом, если бы я продолжил в том же духе, вероятно, на последней стадии всё бы получилось. Но опьянение Мориарти, его телом, его теплом, его молчанием, действовало на меня странным образом. Я боялся, что он заскучает и выставит меня вон, а мне хотелось попробовать то самое «всё». Я счёл, что он готов для того, чтобы мы перешли к полноценному акту: его член был твёрд и блестел от моей слюны, так что я опустился на него. Сперва осторожно и медленно, потом у меня уже не было сил сдерживать страсть, и я насадился на него целиком. По моему телу пошли волны наслаждения и совсем немного — боли, но боль перешла в удовольствие, и я старался не обращать на неё внимания. Мориарти лежал на спине, пока я впускал его в себя, и смотрел мне в глаза, а потом тихо сказал:

— Остановитесь. Вы достаточно потрудились.

Я слез с него и лёг рядом, не пытаясь скрыть дрожь от желания и разочарования, но он неожиданно продолжил прерванный контакт сам. Несколько мощных толчков, и я кончил только от осознания того, что он наконец проявил инициативу. 

Он отодвинулся от меня, а я положил голову ему на грудь, чтобы услышать, как бьётся сердце. Оно билось как часы.

— Ну как, вы узнали обо мне что-то новое? — спросил Мориарти несколько минут спустя.

— Да. А вы обо мне?

— Нет.

— Вы никогда не ночевали в этой спальне, — сказал я хрипло. — У вас есть другая. Именно поэтому здесь копия картины. В вашей настоящей спальне висит оригинал. Но не «Мост вздохов».

— Хотите посмотреть на настоящую? — хмыкнул Мориарти. — Вы невероятный человек, мистер Холмс, я дал вам то, что вы хотели, но вас всё равно что-то не устраивает.

— Почему же, меня вполне устраивает и эта комната, и эта постель.

— Но вас не устраивает, что вы так и не услышали моих вздохов.

— Верно. И ещё я хотел бы заметить, что вы щадили меня до сих пор, но в постели можете этого не делать.

— Это взаимно. Вы тоже можете меня не щадить, если понимаете, о чём я. Всё равно исход нашего поединка за пределами спальни предопределён. Или вы отойдете в сторону или вас уничтожат. Так что здесь и сейчас вы можете позволить себе действительно всё.

Он сказал всё это таким безучастным тоном, что мне захотелось стереть с его лица это отвратительное равнодушное выражение, и когда я почувствовал себя готовым, я навалился на него и обошёлся с ним уже не столь бережно. Я вставил ему на всю длину так, что он выгнулся, но не послал меня к чертям, а обхватил ногами мою спину. Я смотрел, как на лице Мориарти отображается вся гамма чувств, которые, скорее всего, он мог наблюдать на моём лице, когда трахал меня. Он терял контроль над собой на моих глазах, и это было прекрасно. Он тяжело дышал, жилка на шее пульсировала часто-часто, и наконец я услышал их — его вздохи, его стоны — звуки его страсти. Самые сладостные звуки, которые доселе мне приходилось слышать.

Мы закончили, и он не отодвинулся, но повернулся ко мне спиной, я положил ладони ему на шею и стал осторожно разминать — он был в сильном напряжении, потеря контроля дорого стоила ему.

— Вы получили ответ на ваш вопрос? — спросил Мориарти после того, как его дыхание пришло в норму.

— Вы не помните меня. Я учился у вас в Оксфорде, и ещё тогда… пытался произвести на вас впечатление. Я был восхищён вами и очарован.

— Вы смогли произвести на меня впечатление вашей деятельностью, особенно в последние годы, — я услышал, как он улыбнулся при этих словах.

— Вы сказали мне, что я далеко пойду.

— Я не помню. Но если я так сказал, значит, видел в вас потенциал. 

В молчании я закончил массировать его шею и после прижался к его спине всем телом. Мориарти заговорил снова, и на сей раз в его голосе звучала печаль:

— Я хотел бы уехать с вами в Венецию, но вы же понимаете, что это невозможно. Ещё ближе, чем были, мы с вами могли стать только в постели, а это уже случилось.

— Мы могли бы повторить.

— Нет. Я обещал вам всё, но только на одну ночь. Утром вы уйдете и больше не потревожите меня в этом отношении. Вы можете позволить себе слабости, я — не могу.

— Поэтому мне позволено всё?

— Но только до утра.

Вот и ответ на вопрос: всё это время Мориарти считал меня своей слабостью. Слабости прощалось всё, даже распутывание тонких нитей хитроумных преступлений. И Мориарти не даст мне опять увидеть его слабость. Единожды он потерял контроль и не допустит такого снова. Не в силах сдержать своё разочарование, я выпалил:

— Значит, таково ваше милосердие. Напоить страждущего, но лишь один раз.

— Милосердие христианина отличается от милосердия атеиста, вам ли не знать, — спокойно ответил Мориарти и больше не произнёс ни слова.

«Я попросил бы вас остановиться, но это был бы не я, а если бы вы остановились, это были бы не вы», — подумал я, засыпая.

Утром я проснулся один, Мориарти оставил мне ключ от настоящей спальни, но я не прикоснулся к нему. Я знал, какая картина там висела. И признаться, мне было всё равно, была она копией или оригиналом, похищенным из церкви Пио Монте делла Мизерикордия. Но одно я знал наверняка: там не было изображено восьмое деяние милосердия — похороны той живой любви, что нарекается слабостью. 

Прежде, чем уйти, я ещё раз взглянул на башню, разрезающую картину Тёрнера надвое. Примерно так же сейчас было разрезано моё сердце. В пределах спальни исход нашего поединка был предопределён: Мориарти уничтожил меня, за пределами я уничтожу его.

**Author's Note:**

> Упомянутые картины: Уильям Тёрнер «Мост вздохов, Дворец дожей и таможня, Венеция: Каналетто у мольберта» - http://vsdn.ru/museum/catalogue/exhibit7135.htm, Микеланджело Караваджо «Семь деяний милосердия» - http://artclassic.edu.ru/catalog.asp?ob_no=17891


End file.
